Death Note: L's Childhood Friend
by ArinaLawlietForever10
Summary: What if L had a childhood friend before he was sent to the Whammy House? Would they even remember each other? Read to find out. Oh and this is a L/OC and a slight Light/OC...in the beginning anyways.
1. Chapter 1: Alana

**Summary: What if L had a childhood friend before he was sent to the Whammy House? Would they even remember each other? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't see in the anime or manga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Alana<strong>

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>There was a girl, a strange but intriguing girl, who went by the name of Alana Knight. She had mid-back length dark brown hair, emerald eyes, and a fair complexion, and she was L Lawliet's (Spoiler if you didn't know) closest and only friend before he was sent to Whammy's Orphanage. Let's go back in time….<p>

* * *

><p><em>A very long time ago….<em>

_There was a boy who went by the name L, this caused him to have a few bullies at his school, though it never bothered him as much as it used to. Now, he only angered them when he didn't scream or kick like he used to and only stare at them with what some people call panda eyes and speak to them in a monotone voice._

_Nevertheless, even though most people would rather jump out of the school's window on the second floor **(Some people actually said that)** than become his friend, there was one person, one girl, who actually wanted to become friends with him. At first he was shocked when she started talking to him, he thought it was some sort of trap, and when he announced his thoughts she laughed at him. And then she said that it wasn't a trap because she was new at the school. And the conversation went on from there and they became fast friends. This caused her to have some bullies as well but, they didn't bother her or L **(whenever she was around him anyways)** because she had a black belt in karate she had earned last summer._

_And this girls name was Alana…._

* * *

><p>And that's how L met Alana. Though when she found out he was leaving she only stared at him oddly before smiling, sadly of course, and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. And these were the last words she said to him "I'm sorry for your lost L Lawliet <strong>(This caused his eyes to widened, he never heard her say his full name before other than the time he told her his full name)<strong>, I will miss you dearly, don't get into any trouble, and try not to anger anyone" She said causing L to smile at a few ones. Then, she got up and started walking away before turning around and saying "L, you are not alone, and we will meet again one day" And he never saw her again after that.

Until that very cloudy day on August the 31st in the year 2004 **(exactly one year after L entered the series).**

* * *

><p><strong>I like this story so far….<strong>

**….**

**….**

**…**

**Oh! And for those who know that L died on November the 5th in the year of 2004 (Not sure what it is in the anime), I changed it…..**

**Yeah! I have the powers to change his death year, day, time, month, and week! That's the power of fanfiction my friends.**

**So instead of dying on November the 5th in the year of 2004….**

**….**

**Actually, he might not die at all**

**Or I might delay his death another two or three years after the Kira case.**

**But anyways have fun reading the next few chapters!**

**And the next one will be based on L's POV about this situation….**


	2. Chapter 2: L Lawliet

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you see in the anime or manga.**

**A/N: As I said in the last chapter this will be in L's POV about the situation. This will be a very short chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- L Lawliet<strong>

**L's POV**

* * *

><p><em>It has been twelve years since I've seen her….Alana….<em>

_It has been twelve years since she spoke those words to me…You'll never be alone, and we'll meet again…._

_I waited….and waited every year…._

_She should be able to leave Whammy's by now…they were the same age after all…._

_I wonder if she forgot….I hope not…._

* * *

><p>"L?" Light-kun or Kira said interrupting my thoughts. I turned and faced him in my seat.<p>

"Yes Light-kun?" I asked.

"You spaced out, I was just wondering if you were ok" He said. I continued to stare at him before reassuring him that nothing was wrong and turning back towards my computer and finish my thoughts and my work of course.

"She probably forgot, and tomorrow is my birthday….I'm glad that only Watari knows this, I don't want anyone else knowing I was born on October 31st or as others call it Halloween, the day of the devil, and whatnot" I thought. I sighed internally before going back to my work.

"I wonder what tomorrow holds in store for me" I thought while working.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry L you will have a bunch of surprises in store for your birthday…Hehehe….<strong>

**Anyways, the next chapter will be in Alana's POV, and please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Surprises

**Three chapters in one day….I'm on a roll **

**Anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you see in the anime or manga.**

**Have fun reading this chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Birthday Surprises<strong>

**Alana's POV**

* * *

><p>Today was L's 25th birthday I believe….<p>

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen the man" I thought. I was actually in Japan at the current moment.

"Okay, I know where L is **(She went to England and asked for it and after going through a series of questions she got it)**, now all I have to do is have give this to him and wait for it all to fall into place" I thought smiling.

"I wonder what he looks like now" I thought while walking into a tall hotel building. The lady at the front desk looks up at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Alana Knight, I have a package for a mister L Lawliet" I said smirking when the lady's eyes got wide. I watched in pure amusement as she dialed a number.

"Could you not tell him my name, I want it to be a surprise" I told the lady. She nodded before speaking into the phone.

"Sir, there is someone here who knows your name, what do you want me to do?" She asked. And at that moment the cloak I was wearing was pulled over my head to hide my face.

"Alright, okay, I'll send them up" The lady said. I stared at her before walking towards the elevator.

"He's on the 16th floor" She said to me. I gave her a sign that I heard her before walking into the elevator.

"I get to see L, again, after 12 years" I thought now nervous.

"What if he's angry that I didn't visit sooner, what if he's been hurt in some kind of way that scarred his face and body up….what if…?" I said before the elevator stopped. I walked out and saw a man standing at a door not too far from where I was standing. I of course walked over to him.

"Hello" I said disguising my voice. I got really good at that over the past few years.

"Hello, may I ask for your name" The man asked. I chuckled.

"I kind of wanted my being here to be a surprise but, you'll find out my name soon enough" I said smiling slightly. I had my head down so he couldn't see my face.

"Alright then, right this way" He said leading me somewhere. This took approximately three minutes before we stopped, then I heard a door close behind me.

"Hello" I called out. Then I looked up and saw that I was in some sort of grey room with a chair in the middle of it.

"Oh….I should've thought that he might do this" I thought before sitting in the chair, my face still faced down.

"Hello there" I heard a voice from overhead say. And I chuckled silently, he still talks in monotone I see.

"Hello" I said.

"Would you mind removing your hood?" L asked.

"Sure, why not" I said removing it, though I still kept my head down. There was silence before he started talking again.

"Can you lift your head up, please" He asked. I did as told. More silence.

"What is your name?" He asked. I detected some hope in his voice.

"I'm the person that you hope that it is, L" I said with a smile. I heard some ruffling before the door was opened.

"You will be lead up to the room we are in by Watari" He said. I nodded. Then the same guy who led me here came back.

"Hello Watari" I said to him.

"Hello Miss Knight" He said. I raised an eyebrow. How does he know my name?

"L talked about you a lot after he left" He said in answer to my thought question. I nodded with a smile.

"He missed me…." I thought still smiling. After three minutes we arrived at a door.

"You can go in" Watari said. I nodded before opening the door. I looked around a bit before noticing there were people in said room who were staring at me. I stared back….before I noticed one of them who had panda eyes, which were wide at the moment.

"Hello" I said smiling.

"Hello" The other men said all except L who was still silently staring at me. I walked up to him.

"After twelve years you can't say hello" I said to him. He looked up at me.

"After twelve years you finally visit me" He said. That hurt….And I noted the hurt tone in his voice.

"I tried…." I muttered thinking back to that one moment. L looked at me.

"Would you please repeat that?" He said. I looked at him sadly.

"I tried to visit you every year after I turned eighteen there are a lot of people who don't want me anywhere near you apparently" I said looking at the ceiling.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The first three years, the exact moment I got to the airport, the planes I were supposed to ride broke down, and didn't get fixed until the year after, then for the next two years my plane tickets mysteriously disappear from my house, they still haven't caught who did it, and then the next year after that someone hijacked the plane I was suppose to ride…." I said. I think I had my really angry face one because L backed up for moment. I looked at him.

"Sorry, that's a lot of money to be spending only for someone to make sure it went to waste" I said.

"Why did you keep trying?" A boy who I just noticed was handcuffed to L asked.

"I told him, on the last day I saw him, that we would meet again. I would have been mean to wait this long on purpose…." I said. Then I felt something poking me in my side. I reached inside my cloak pocket to pull it out. The present! I totally forgot about it for a moment.

"Here" I said tossing the present to L. His eyes got wide again for a moment before he looked me.

"What's the present for?" The boy asked.

"Oh! I never learned any of your names, my name is…." I said before trailing off as my phone went off. I looked at my message, my eyes got wide.

_Dear Alana….You may have gotten into Japan and you may have met L….but I want you to know that you're putting him and yourself in danger by being around him. Don't tell him about this message or else…_

_Good day_

_Q and U_

"How did they get my number?" I thought, I was kind of nervous now. I looked at L who was still staring at me, as well as everyone else.

"Well, I have to go, I…Never mind" I said walking towards the door.

"Wait, stay, after all we have not seen one another in twelve years" L said. I thought back to the message and then I looked at L.

"As much as I would love to stay here and chat, I think you should get back to your case, don't worry you'll see me around" I said before walking out the door.

"He probably knows that I'm lying" I thought. Though, if I had stayed any longer I would have seen a quick look of hurt on his face.

"I hate my life" I thought while walking out of the building. Then my phone rang again. I looked at the message.

_Dear Alana…._

_Good Girl, you must really care about L if you went through all of the trouble just to see him on his birthday, and then leave like that, did you see the hurt on his face? You're a horrible person, you know _

_Have a fun day!_

_Q and U_

I swear I almost screamed right then and there, but I was in the middle of a city and I don't want people here to know me as the strange girl who screams in cities surrounded by people.

"I'm sorry L, this is for your own good" I thought sadly before walking to my car. But, if I had turned around I would have noticed one of the guys who were with L standing outside staring at me.

Life is cruel sometimes…..

* * *

><p><strong>Awe! Poor Alana, she's being blackmailed by someone she doesn't know, and worst of all she has to stay away from L or else he gets hurt (and herself but she doesn't care about that).<strong>

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and a Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you see in the anime or manga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4-Questions and a Visit<strong>

**L's POV**

* * *

><p>Why? I pondered. Why she would only visit on my birthday, it just doesn't add up. She came all this way just to see me, why isn't she here? Maybe it had something to do with that text message she got. That's It! She seem really happy to see me before she got that text message, and then she seemed kind of worried about something. I wonder what it said.<p>

"L?" Watari said coming into the surveillance room. I looked at him and he nodded. I got up from my chair at that moment.

"I will return in just a few moments, please continue working" I said. Then, I unlocked my handcuff and locked it onto the chair. I noted that Light-kun looked irritated.

"Is this necessary?" He asked.

"Yes. Light-kun should be restrained at all times, even if I'm not here" I said. I almost laughed at his expression but, I kept my demeanor in place.

"Are you ready?" Watari asked. I nodded and we headed out the door.

"Did you find out what it said?" I asked him as soon as we get far enough from the door.

"No, it seems to have some sort of uncrackable device installed in it" He said. I chuckled.

"It sounds just like her to do something like this" I thought. I looked at Watari to see him smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"L, I say this as your caretaker and friend but, do you by any chance happen to like Miss Knight?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"N…..Actually I don't know" I said. He nodded. It was odd, I had never once thought of my feelings for Alana….that should give me something to look forward to discovering **(His Feelings for those who don't get it). **

"L, I'm sure Miss Knight has a reasonable excuse as to why she hasn't visited you since your birthday" He said. I nodded in understanding, and it just didn't seem like something she would do.

"Watari, I want to go visit her, can you make arrangements for 3:00 this afternoon?" I asked him. He nodded before I headed back to the surveillance room.

"I will find out what's wrong with you Alana, I will" I thought walking into the room.

Time flies when you're working on a case, I had noticed that my first week of doing this, and 3:00 came by just like that. I told everyone that they could take the rest of the day off or stay until I got back, they looked at me surprised.

"Is something wrong with you L?" Light-kun asked.

"No, there is nothing wrong with me Light-kun, I just have something else planned for today until I get back of course" I said. He stared at me.

"Does this have something to do with that girl that came by on your birthday?" He asked. She never told them her name, and I hope she never will. I don't want her involved in this case.

"Yeah, I was wondering where she was, she was kind of cute" Matsuda said. This caused some of the task force to glare at him. "I'm just saying that you don't see too many people with those kinds of looks, natural looks anyways" He added. He was right of course but, that didn't stop me from wanting to punch him in his face though.

"Matsuda's right, she is cute, and it is hard to find someone who looks like her, naturally of course" Light-kun said smirking. I didn't say anything but, I did feel an urge to scream at them that she was his and his only.

"Maybe I do like her" I thought. "So, are you staying or are you going?" I asked the task members.

"Stay" Mogi said.

"Stay" Matsuda said.

"Stay" Yagami-san said. **(Is that what he calls him?)**

"Might as well stay" Ide said. **(Yes, he is still on the task force)**

"Stay" Aizawa said.

"…..I'll stay as well" Ukita said.

"Alright then, I guess Light-kun can stay as well" I said. After that I went through the process of hand cuffing him to a chair again.

"I will return soon" I said before walking out the door.

"I wonder what her place looks like" I thought.

"Are you ready?" Watari asked when I got down to the lobby.

"Yes" I said and we were on our way from there. It took a while to get there but, it was worth finding out what's wrong with her.

2154 Mayuko Drive…..There it is!

"It right there" I told Watari. I looked at the house from the outside. It was big, not too big, but big enough for comfort.

"Come on" I told Watari heading up to the door. I knocked on it immediately. It took a few moments before a lady opened the door.

"Yes, may I help you sir?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, I was looking for a Miss Alana Knight, does she live here?" I asked. The lady nodded.

"Right this way, sir" She said leading us to the living room from what I could tell. It had all the essential living room items.

"I will go find Miss Knight for you but, I warn you she's been kind of out of it for a while now" She said walking up the stairs. Though before I could ponder on what she said I heard a crash from upstairs. And then I heard someone come down the stairs. I turned and saw Alana standing right there.

"Why are you here?" She asked kind of coldly. That hurt….

"To see if there was something wrong, you hadn't visited in while" I answered. I saw her eye twitch for a moment.

"I know I haven't, I didn't want to" She said looking away from me. That would've hurt a lot if it wasn't for that fact that I knew that she looked people in the eyes when she meant something. Though it did sting a little…..

"Oh….Did I do something wrong?" I asked. It was silent for a few moments.

"No" Was all she said.

"Then, why did you just visit me on my birthday, you came all this way just to see me, why only come to see me for one day?" I asked. I saw her eyes flash for a moment. And then her phone rang. She looked at her message and it looked as if she was going to cry but she covered it up quickly.

"You should go" She said turning around with her back towards me.

"Maybe I should" I said getting up and looking at her for once last time before leaving. But, if she had turned around I would have seen a tear roll down her face.

"She seemed as if she was being forced to say those things" I told Watari when we got back to the car. He nodded.

"I'm positive that she didn't mean any of the things she said, and it seemed kind of hard for her to say them I noted" Watari said opening the door for me.

"True" I said. "Very true….I will find out what's wrong with you Alana, and if someone is forcing you to do this I will find that person" I thought determined.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe! L's coming to terms with his feelings for Alana. I had to make Matsuda say that (he's my favorite character right after Near), and Light just wanted to see what L would say. L got jealous! L got jealous!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Investigation

**Dear Faithful Reviewers,**

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait, I was busy with other things.**

**L: And by other things she means playing on her Playstation 3 all day.**

**Me: Hey! I don't have to pick the ending that I originally planned for this story, I could do quite the opposite, which is a lot worse.**

**L: *Eyes wide* Please don't….I'll give you a strawberry.**

**Me: *Grins like the Cheshire cat* Alright…. *Takes L's Cake instead***

**L: *Sighs* Please read and review while I go get another piece of cake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Investigation<strong>

**L's POV**

* * *

><p>It has been over a week since I last saw Alana, but before I left I gave the maid my phone number (He's going to erase it later from her memory), so now she calls every once in a while to give me an update on how Alana's doing. From the latest reports I can confirm my suspicions of her acting strangely after each phone call she's gotten this past week, and by strangely I mean more depressed. And I'm 99.99% certain that the people who are behind this are using her to get to me or (1% certain) they are just messing with her life for whatever reason that may be.<p>

"I wonder who would use her like this" I pondered before my phone rang, it was the maid.

"Hello, do you have another report ready?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that Alana left her phone at home today, she said she couldn't bring it and if it rang just leave it alone." She said.

"Did you read the text messages she got?" I asked. I felt oddly guilty for doing this to her, and I do this for a living. What makes this any different?** (Me: She's your best friend and you may have a possibly love her?)**

"Yes, I've read them from the first one she got to the last one" She said.

"What was the main thing they focused on in each text?" I asked.

"They mainly focused on saying things like mocking how her on how she's a horrible person for leaving you alone like she has done, and that she better not come anywhere near you, but the thing they make sure to say in almost every text is that if she doesn't comply by their rules you and her are going to meet a painful fate." She said.

"The day that I came over she got a text message, what does that one say?" I asked. I heard silence for a few seconds before she continued.

"It said Dear Alana, if your precious L stays in your house any longer, he might not make it back to his car, or out the door. Better get him out of there, and fast or else you and him may share the same fate." She said.

"So they threatened both her and my safety" I wondered aloud. I heard the maid sigh for a moment.

"L, I don't think it's her safety that she's really worried about, I mean I've seen people threaten her before and she didn't even flinch, I think that she's worried about you more than she is about herself, she cares for you a lot more than you may think" She said. And at that I felt warmth in my stomach area **(Me: Awe! L's got butterflies, that's strange)**, and I felt my face heat up.

"What about the first one she got?" I asked getting myself together. More silence.

"That one went like this: Dear Alana….You may have gotten into Japan and you may have met L….but I want you to know that you're putting him and yourself in danger by being around him. Don't tell him about this message or else…" She said.

"Ok, does the message tell you who these people are?" I asked.

"Yes, but they only gave the letters Q and U" She said.

"That'll help a lot" I thought sarcastically.

"Alright, thank you for the info" I said before hanging up. I then closed my eyes.

"Alana, I think I may just be falling for you, if I haven't already" I thought with a smile before heading back towards the room the others were in. **(You didn't think he'd talk about this with the others in the same room as him, did you?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Awe! L may just be in love or not. Hahaha! I like this story, a lot.<strong>


End file.
